Primal Desires: The Scent of One's Mate
by YasukiKanade
Summary: Awakened from a restless sleep, Gajeel Redfox felt immediately something was out of the ordinary. The iron dragon slayer inhaled sharply... The variety of smells contained within stood out to his inhumanly sensitive nose. However, one gentle scent stood out among the rest. (Revision, Blood, forced transformation, adult content, KINK, Lemon, BDSM)


Awakened from a restless sleep, Gajeel Redfox felt immediately something was out of the ordinary. He patted the bedroll beside him in frustration. _Cold... I should've brought that damn cat to babysit her._ He tilted his dark maned head back, nostrils flaring. The iron dragon slayer inhaled sharply. Last night, they'd camped out in a forest while on a mission for the guild. The variety of smells contained within stood out to his inhumanly sensitive nose.

However, one gentle scent stood out among the rest. An image flashed to mind, a small blue haired script mage. _A Shrimp!_ Levy's familiar smell, was mingled with a softer, header fragrance he didn't recognize. Gajeel let that feminine scent linger over his senses, tantalizing him. Instinct consumed him.

The iron dragon's human skin rippled, chafing harshly against the fabric of his clothes. _When had they ever been this tight?_ _For that matter when had he ever noticed the fragrance of his chosen mate so strongly?_

It wasn't as though they'd ever done anything together. _Yet_ , the devilish thought crept in with a hint of mirth. Gajeel just knew on some level they were meant to be. _And the sooner he claimed her, the better!_ That dark voice in the back of his mind exclaimed.

 _Where had the shrimp wandered off to in the night by herself? Didn't Shorty know she was supposed to stay near him, where she'd be safe?_ The iron dragon slayer frowned to himself, confused by his possessive internal dialogue.

The iron dragon slayer growled in frustration, as a wave of pain shot through him. He crouched doubled over as though the wind had been knocked from him. Hands on his knees, the dragon slayer braced himself, expecting further agony out of habit. Gajeel breathed deeply, steadily, gasping for the air that had seemed to escape him. Fingers curled on reflex into talons against the pain.

Wincing, the iron dragon slayer felt a wet, sticky sensation run down his legs. A metallic scent struck his sensitive nose. Small rivulets of blood began to dribble toward the ground. Forcibly he pulled his hands away from his softer flesh. He inspected his nails with clinical detachment. The iron claws had advanced. They projected from the tips of his digits, longer and sharper than he ever forged them. Worse, he now was unable to command their return to within.

 _Tight, his clothing was too tight!_ Reaching back, Gajeel dug at the restrictive garments. His desperate attempts to pull merely resulted in shredded rags. Irritated, the iron dragon slayer tossed those aside. His barren, heavily-pierced skin glistened proudly in the moonlight before another wave of torment struck him. Gajeel fell feebly to his knees in the soft loam. Instinctively, as Metalicana had taught him so many years ago, he reacted to the wracking pain. _When one hurts, one fortifies himself with the strength of iron_. Perhaps that was the wrong choice.

Glistening scales covered his body. These sharp implements promised pain to any who came across the dragon slayer. Studded horns adorned his head. Clawed talons formed his hands and feet. The shadow magic he'd earned from his fight with Rogue lended to his transformation's appearance. The ethereal shadows took on the illusion of deep-purple, spectral wings and tail, before wrapping around to cloak gajeel. It made him look all the more draconic. The illusion blended in to envelop him in the darkness of the woods. _Stealth, another valuable tool in the hunt._

Pressing himself back upright, Gajeel caught hold of that tantalizing scent again. _Stronger Now! His mate was so close. She had been all along._ _Yet, his feeble humanity had kept him from realizing her proximity._ The dragon could sense the path she'd taken. He could ascertain a neediness she'd felt. As her mate, the dragon would be sure to satisfy.

"Mine." The iron dragon growled, throatily, to the wind.

* * *

The iron dragon tracked his mate's scent through the woodlands. The desirable aroma lingered, tantalizing his hyperreactive senses, driving him wild. Many things were noted, evaluated and promptly ignored. The sound of a squirrel chattering overhead, or a bat winging its way softly through the air, served as more distractions. The overpowering scents of cedar bark, damp loam, soggy moss and dead leaves finally threw him off balance. Keying in on just that singular feminine scent began to prove a difficult task. The dragon slayer paced on all fours like a hound, until he picked up her scent again.

The sound of running water bubbled above a steep cliff face. Gajeel could smell the hot steam, fragranced with the local herbs. He leaned in close to the rock face, detecting her alluring scent trail. The iron dragon slayer's powerful night vision could see the outcroppings and crags she must have used as handholds on her ascent. _A pretty impressive feat for such a small bookworm. Not good enough to escape me, though._ Gajeel realized at the back of his mind that his thought pattern was quite odd, but couldn't figure out what was going on.

With little effort, the iron dragon scraped his claws deep into the stone with a sickening screech. Hand over hand, he climbed. In this manner, Gajeel managed to scratch a direct path. The clawed talons of his feet found easy purchase, lizard-like. He ascended rapidly after his quarry. Despite the quick climb and enhanced physicality, his scales glistened with a sweaty sheen.

Once at the top, he found himself in the thickest part of the forest. Dense tangles of branches snagged at him. Some bent and snapped, whipping against his taut form. A hiss of pain escaped him. That intoxicating aroma was stronger here. The sound of the water bubbled louder. The dragon slayer prowled carefully to avoid snapping any fallen twigs. Lightly the dragon slayer trailed a claw over a tree trunk as he passed. He left a furrow deep in the bark, and cocked his head to admire his handiwork. It was a visual warning for others who dare try and interfere with the claiming of his mate.

* * *

Thick steam clouded his vision, as the bubbling sound intensified. The woods thinned and revealed a clear, natural hot spring. The rolling mist roiled in the cool, night air. Gajeel stepped back behind a thick tree, concealing his muscular build. He paused to admire the sight before him.

Levy's blue hair was fanned out in the water. Her naked breasts and ribs raised above the surface. Gently caressing herself below it's surface he could only imagine her pleasure. The turquoise water lapped against her exposed skin, visibly affected by the chill night breeze. Levy's eyes were blissfully closed as she enjoyed the sensations.

Gajeel's scales rippled and glinted in the moonlight. He was unable to deal with the tight feeling of his already shredded pants against his scales. The iron dragon slayer removed the remaining garments. His stiffened iron member free of it's entrapments, it pointed directly at the target of its lust.

Opening her eyes slightly, the script mage focused all of her senses on the sound she had thought she'd heard. Careful not to reveal her excitement, Levy attempted to keep her breathing in check. Even when she heard the soft sound of something sliding into the water with her. The script mage just closed her eyes again.

The iron dragon heard his mate's heart race as he entered the water. A feral grin crossed his face as Gajeel realized Levy had been up to something. At the back of his mind, he wondered if perhaps she knew what was going on around her. _Someone might just come and take advantage of her._

The rational part of him wasn't able to stay in control much longer. He crossed the distance in the waist-deep water in a few short splashing strides. The iron dragon slayer lifted his soon-to-be-mate's petite form out of the water.

Levy's hazel eyes flew open in a look of shock. A small smile she couldn't contain slipped through. Gajeel held her tight to his scaled form, emphasizing his urgency. He tilted her head back and pressing their lips together with surprising passion. The scales began to fade back within him, softening their kiss.

Still his erupted claws had left deep furrows on her back when he pressed them together. _I've hurt her again, why am i doing this? Why did she not yelp or scream in pain?_

Yet, despite Gajeel's confusion, Levy answered in kind. The script mage's nails scraped his back and she kissed back fiercely. Her tongue deftly snaked into his mouth to twine with his. They danced fiercely against each other, until they had to come apart for breath. Lest they drown in one another.

Breaking apart, a string of saliva connected them. She cocked her head. A look of mischief crossed over her face, as her legs wrapped around him. Holding them tight together with surprising strength, she nipped the base of his neck.

In a facsimile of the way, she had read, Levy attempted to initiate the Rite. _Who would have known that the Library of Oddities job had also resulted in finding books on dragon mating rituals? Furthermore, there were ancient references to dragons coming into season_.

Levy McGarden held herself to Gajeel's hardened body with her arms around his neck. Her legs were encircling his waist. Her damp, blue hair lie plastered to her neck at odd angles. A part of her felt guilty for manipulating her nakama this way. _Sure_ , she thought, _they'd kissed before. Well, sort of... underwater. When Gajeel was fighting Torafusa... That was out of desperation._

Yet, they'd had a few other moments of closeness. She sensed Gajeel's tough guy exterior led to the resistance of the awkward romance they'd begun. _However, he did care for her. Despite his past actions, despite whatever else he did in Phantom Lord, he truly did care._ She worried he would never truly forgive himself.

Now, the dragon slayer appeared to be experiencing the effects of the dragon's mating season. She suspected they all may eventually undergo the same process. All three of the guild's dragon slayers seemed to be closer to their reptilian brethren than human at times. Levy felt his hard muscles beneath her, pulsing to contain his rippling scales. The script mage decided to act upon her own most primitive emotions, to drive out his own. Her nails dug into his skin whenever they could, and she kissed at him passionately, deeply.

Her mind became distracted with other thoughts. _Am i doing this to help him contain himself? Or because this was a fantasy of mine?_ She had read dragons in season will rampage, if refused. Yet, simply reading about the almost ritualistic process had excited her to no end. So far as becoming the material of her fantasies for weeks. Feeling his pressure building between her naked thighs, Levy knew he had accepted her invitation. There was no turning back, even if she wanted to.

Gajeel's nostrils twitched in a predatory fashion. In a moment of lucidity, the iron dragon slayer looked at her thoroughly confused. "A-are you sure this is what you want, Shrimp?" His voice sounded raspy, as though the response had been choked out with some effort. The script mage knew he could smell the subtle scent of her arousal even within the seasoned waters of the mountain hot spring. If he couldn't, the slippery wetness soaking both their thighs gave much away.

Levy's only response was to press into him. The kiss was deep, their tongues feeling each other out. Her legs slipped down, so she was once again standing in the waist deep water. Gajeel had to lean down to compensate for their height differences.

However, that did not last long. With a grunt of effort, the solid script mage hooked her leg around and kicked firmly at the back of Gajeel's knee. Bringing him down to the water, she barely caught his head in her arms as she gracelessly splashed down alongside him. The water of the hot spring helped to soften the impact. Yet, still, she still gasped at the jarring pain. The iron dragon slayer let out a deep growl. The iron dragon's crimson eyes flashed with rageful acknowledgement as his bestial side recognized the challenger to his dominance. Levy clambered up to her knees beside him.

Levy was grateful for her research into such a rarely studied subject, limited as it was. The solid script mage knew how to follow up her actions. The water was a bit too deep to her to function as she would have liked while kneeling, though. Perhaps this had been a slight miscalculation. The solid script mage moved to an awkward, hunched over position as she rose. Meanwhile, Gajeel floated below her,looking innocent. She squared her shoulders in an attempt to look imposing despite her small size. The iron dragon slayer looked at her questioningly. He was merely too stunned by her actions to begin to regain control.

Her hand shot to his throat, grasping slightly. However, Levy, did not squeezing down. Leaning forward, she pressed their lips together. Wild and rough, she let her tongue explore his mouth. The script mage tried not to smirk, seeing his eyes widen, at her bold actions.

A silent inquiry lingered in his eyes. His rational mind struggled against the pull of the desires of the mating season to wonder what was going on. A rough bite to the lip, pulled him out of whatever reverie he was in. A soft kiss followed it up. All the while, her hand grasped gently at the side of his thick, muscular neck silently enforcing control.

The dragon reveled in the play for power. _His mate was so small, so weak. Yet, here she was trying to be the dominant partner. She was a cunning one, he'd give her that._ The fact she even attempted to take the Dominant role brought forth a soft crooning noise from his throat. The iron dragon was delighted with his choice of mate, he had picked well.

His eyes rolled back with an agreeable let her explore his body a bit. The dragon slayer would let her have her fun, for now. _When it came to claim the Dominant position, when he claimed her, then he'd take this a bit more seriously. Let the Shrimp get her chance to play a bit. Despite what his mate obviously thought, he was still in control of himself._

He did wonder why he had the sudden urge to flip her on all fours and ravish her against that rocky edge of the pool. _Ah, she wanted to move him there?_ His mind lie in a haze. He let the little shrimp order him around as she pleased. Some part of him in the back of his mind seethed at her efforts to gain control. Instinct fought with the happiness she desired him so.

Gajeel felt his back press against the rough surface of the rock. The warm water lapped around him. His diminutive partner licked her way across the surfaces of his body. It was actually pretty relaxing, to his astonishment. He watched as the script mage's eyes widened at the sight of him. Pausing to swallow slightly, she let her tongue trace each piercing she was unfamiliar with, giving them plenty of the proper attentions.

Her hand back to his throat, Levy straddled herself over him. The slight flush on the script mage's cheeks was the only indicator of any embarrassment for her bold actions. She bent once more to press their lips then, the iron dragon realized what she intended to do.

Crimson eyes narrowed, as he finally met hers with surprising clarity. "No!" He growled throatily, as he held her close. Flipping them over, he raked his iron claws hard across her back. The intense pain showed through on Levy's face, echoing a moment in the past. The iron dragon paused, immediately berating himself.

A softer, sweeter fragrance, the same he'd witnessed tracking her, hit him. It was masqued by the water of the spring and Levy's blood. If it hadn't been for the enhanced senses the season offered, he wouldn't have caught it. _Delicate, feminine, and certainly Levy._ The slight squirm and blush she gave only confirmed what he suspected. A soft croon escaped Gajeel.

Gajeel stood and flipped her face down toward the ledge of the pool. Another contented growl escaped the iron dragon slayer. Pressed tight to the rocks of the moonlit pool, Levy's breasts scraped against the rough edges.

"So the little Shrimp's a masochist, eh?" Gajeel mused to himself, metallic scales shimmering close to the surface. He reached down to hold the back of her neck.

"Mrmf." Levy seemed to refuse to answer struggling under him.

He placed his heel on the small of her back, grinding her into the rock. With a clench of his foot, bladed talons appeared. Delicately, one by one, the iron claws left shallow furrows, cross-hatching his earlier work.

"nnnNYAH!" Levy screamed and panted. More of that delightful scent hit the air.

"Tell me and I'll stop, Shrimp. If it gets to be too much." At the back of his mind, his inner dragon had just about had enough of these games. _Why be so delicate with her, when your needs go unmet?_

She looked back over her shoulder one, "Just what do you intend to do with me?"

"Trust me," The iron dragon replied. "You'll enjoy yourself."

Warm water lapped around their bodies. The pale skin of her hips and ass was exposed to the chill night air. The iron dragon's hand came around to gently cover Levy's eyes, as he positioned himself down over her. His sharp claws traced soft circles on her face. He threatened to break skin, yet never punctured. With her sight removed, essentially blinded, the script mage lowered her shoulders slightly. Levy forcibly relaxed her petite form, further submitting.

 _Such bestial posturing_ , she thought. It seemed rather crude to Levy. Despite what her guildmates thought, the solid script mage was anything but innocent or prudish. However, this kind of play was an area of inexperience. She continued to base her actions, so far, off what she'd read of the dragons.

Leaning over her, further, Gajeel elbowed her arms apart and back. Then spreading them wide. used his knees to spread her ankles. With a shove forward, he ground her delicate form into the rough rock.

His metallic, pierced rod offered a cool contrast to her heated, giving suppleness as it slid along her nethers. Bending forward over her, Gajeel nuzzled against Levy's neck. A soft exhale and gentle lick, earned a shiver from the petite mage. Apparently, that was the right move. The solid script mage hissed with pleasure and anguish alike, as his fangs sunk into her shoulder. A gentle growl in the back of his throat punctuated his first sharp thrust. The metallic, textured scales of his shaft alternated with the gentle give of manflesh as his material form continued to shift. _It was an intermingling of pain, pleasure and power. His little masochist loved it all._

* * *

Some time later, Gajeel soaked in the hot spring. Patches of his iron scales still decorated his form. Curled up in his lap, Levy was resting her head against his chest, fast asleep. Wet blue locks of hair plastered themselves to his hardened muscles. The iron dragon slayer looked down at his mate. Now that she was properly bonded.., Gajeel remained ever so careful not to disturb his newfound lifemate, with his ruminating.

He'd been rough with her but thorough. Eying the script mage over, he regretted losing control like that. Levy had seemed to enjoy it, surprisingly, yet Gajeel had always planned to take things slow and easy. _I wanted to treat the shrimp as she deserves to be treated. And yet here she is in my lap, scratched and bit in the thrall of the mating season_.

Despite his senses having returned to normal, they were still strong enough to allow him to detect the coppery scent of her blood as it lingered in the water. Most of them were shallow scratches that would heal without aid of magic in days. However, he'd marked her all the same. The iron dragon slayer tore his eyes away to momentarily stare at the sky. Gajeel idly noted the effects of the chilled air on their dampened flesh. It distracted him from the warm mist forming at the corners of his eyes.

Levy shifted slightly, shivering and tried to slide closer to him. Waking herself fully, she almost slid out of his lap. "I-I'm sorry, Gajeel… For last night..."

Blinking, the iron dragon slayer paused in his introspection. Yet, he didn't move. He was unsure he'd heard her right.

"I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that," the bluenette apologized meekly. Gajeel spluttered at her statement. He turned to stare at the bookworm, mouth falling open.

"What the hell are you talkin' about, Shrimp?" The iron dragon slayer's temper flared briefly. Only, to calm a moment later when he realized to whom he spoke.

Levy blushed, hanging her head in shame. The bookworm seemed more embarrassed by what she was about to say, than by the fact she sat still nude on his lap. "I found a book on a job… About the life cycles of dragons! No one else could translate it, so I kept it in exchange for my reward."

Gajeel scrutinized the script mage. The iron dragon slayer didn't see a connection between a book and her supposedly taking advantage of him. _it did sound interesting, for a book, but it seemed irrelevant at the moment. took advantage… wasn't she the injured one?_

The solid script mage hesitated, before continuing. "The book had a brief section on the dragons' mating season. About their impulses, instincts, how sometimes they even shift physical form somewhat. It seems a few decades ago, someone was researching the lifecycles of the dragons and their kin. I thought you may wish to know." S _o the shrimp had known what was going on with him earlier._ He remembered briefly thinking something like that through his mental haze. _He'd have to get her back for that._

Levy shivered, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "I was worried about you, Gajeel. When I calculated the time from his notes and figured it was coming up, i panicked." Her small hands clung to his hardened chest. "I mean, I didn't know if it'd be quite the same for dragon slayers, but…"

"You did that just because you were worried about me?" A harsh note tinged Gajeel's voice, as sharp as iron.

The script mage knew the iron dragon slayer well enough to hear the concern he tried to hide. "…" The bluenette hesitated. "It's not just because i care…" Gajeel stared at the water's surface, his face unreadable as he ignored her answer.

Small, yet forceful fingers turned his chin. The iron dragon slayer was forced to look into her hazel eyes. Pressing her lips against his gently, Levy kissed the iron studded mage. She let herself linger a bit before withdrawing. The solid script mage let her voice drop to a near whisper, a sultry tone coloring her voice, "it was also because i want you to claim me."

"Gihi," the dragon slayer's face broadened into a grin. "You know…shrimp..I just did." A bemused tone colored his voice. The solid script mage was grateful for the sudden levity. Gajeel squeezed slightly, holding Levy close against his chest. the iron dragon slayer grinned down at her. A suddenly proud and serious expression crossed his face. "Dragons mate for life."


End file.
